powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Force Megazord
The five Time Flyers can combine into the Time Force Megazord in modes Red, Blue, and Jet Modes. Time Flyers The Time Flyers are the zords used by the Time Force Power Rangers. Each of the five Rangers have control of their respectively-colored Time Flyers, which can combine in three different ways to form the Time Force Megazord: Mode Red, Mode Blue, and Jet Mode. (In this way, it is similar to the mecha from Jetman.) Ostensibly, the Time Flyers are stored in the year 3000 for the sole reason that it is not possible to refuel them in the year 2001. Time Flyer 1 Time Flyer 1, piloted by Wesley Collins. Forms the frontal segment of Jet Mode. Time Flyer 1's underside is Time Force Megazord Mode Red's chest, while the topside is the chest of Time Force Megazord Mode Blue. Forms the body and head of Time Force Megazord Mode Red and Mode Blue. TimeFlyer1Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Time Flyer 2 Time Flyer 2, piloted by Lucas Kendall. Forms Time Force Megazord Mode Red's left leg, Time Force Megazord Mode Blue's left arm, and Jet Mode right wing. TimeFlyer2Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Time Flyer 3 Time Flyer 3, piloted by Trip. Forms Time Force Megazord Mode Red's right leg, Forms Time Force Megazord Mode Blue's right arm, and Jet Mode's left wing. TimeFlyer3Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Time Flyer 4 Time Flyer 4, piloted by Katie Walker. Forms Time Force Megazord Mode Red's left arm, Forms Time Force Megazord Mode Blue's right leg, and the left "rudder" of Jet Mode. TimeFlyer4Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Time Flyer 5 Time Flyer 5, piloted by Jen Scotts. Forms Time Force Megazord Mode Red's right arm, Time Force Megazord Mode Blue's left leg, and the right "rudder" of Jet Mode. TimeFlyer5Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Modes Jet Mode The Time Force Megazord Jet Mode is simply a larger aircraft capable of using the Cyclone Defense. In the course of the series, however, the Jet Mode has never finished off an opposing monster, instead having to switch to Mode Blue, or more commonly Mode Red. Because of this, the Jet Mode is almost never recognized as being a Megazord. In this form, the Megazord has the ability to travel through time without being launched through the time portal as shown when the Rangers use it to return to the past in the finale as it has the best chance of making it through the portal. Mode Red The Time Force Megazord Mode Red is optimized for power. Mode Red is formed with Green and Blue Time Flyers becoming the legs; Red making the body and head; and Pink and Yellow becoming the arms; while the wings of Red and the noseshields of Pink and Yellow combine to become a shield. It is armed with the Time Force Megazord Saber, allowing it to use a saber strike to freeze enemies. Typically, one Ranger would say "Your time is up" after its use. During its use, the sides of the sword would close, and the slash itself would commence in earnest when the sides are fully merged with the blade (which is seen in front of a clock, with the sides acting as the "hands"). The Saber can also fire energy blasts and can freeze Mutants by a Ranger using the Time Strike without charging the blade. Mode Blue The Time Force Megazord Mode Blue is optimized for speed, and it can use the Time Jet in Blaster Mode. Mode Blue is formed with Pink and Yellow Time Flyers forming the legs, Red making the body and head, and Green and Blue forming the arms. It uses the nose/cockpit section of the Red Time Flyer to form its head, so the head is more triangular than that of Mode Red. The finishing move for Mode Blue involves using the Time Jet in gun mode to freeze enemies. Notes *The Time Force Megazord—as well as its upgraded Shadow Force Megazord forms—is the only Megazord utilized by the Time Force Rangers that is piloted; the other three Megazords (Time Shadow, Q-Rex, and Transwarp) utilized by them are either operated by remote or can function independently. *In Destiny Defeated, the Time Force Megazord in Mode Red was able to destroy Frax's robot Dragontron when even the much more powerful Shadow Force Megazord Mode Blue couldn't. This was due to the use of Wes Collins' unconventional tactics which allowed the Megazord to get behind Dragontron and stab it in the power core while Alex was aiming to shoot it. *Mode Blue only ever actually defeated an enemy once. The Rangers generally switched to Mode Red to finish the job. *In Destiny Defeated, the Time Force Megazord rode the Q-Rex into battle against Dragontron. This was a tactic never even considered by Time Force given the Rangers comments about how they'd never seen such a move performed before but decided to go with it. It proved extremely effective, allowing the Megazord to get behind Dragontron and destroy it. *While the Time Force Megazord defeated many mutants in battle, Dragontron was the only robot it destroyed. The Time Shadow Megazord and Q-Rex destroyed the other three the Rangers faced. See Also Category:Zords (Time Force) Category:Five-Piece Megazords